To support popularization of mobile communication in developing countries, it is necessary to put in infrastructure in place in a base station, or the like. However, in most districts of the developing countries, utility power infrastructures have not been put in place yet, and therefore, it is difficult to supply electric power stably to the base station. Under the circumstances, in provision of the base station in the developing countries, development of a self-sustainable power supply in the base station, improvement a fuel efficiency of the self-sustainable power supply, easiness of maintenance of the self-sustainable power supply, and the like are important aims to be attained.
Accordingly, in recent years, the use of a fuel cell as a backup power supply in the base station has been practiced. For example, as the system using the fuel cell as the backup power supply, there is US T-Mobile, etc. (see Patent Literature 1). As this system, a backup system using PEFC (polymer electrolyte fuel cell) is disclosed.
Another fuel cell system is disclosed, which includes a SOFC unit and an absorption chiller, and is configured such that the absorption chiller is actuated by heating a reproduction device of the absorption chiller by a combustion exhaust gas discharged from the SOFC unit (Patent Literature 2).